The Wizard and Fairytales
by burningflame74
Summary: What would have happened if Harry did go through the veil in the Department Of Mysteries.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**Prologue**

Harry Potter had never felt such anger in his life when he saw Bellatrix Lestrange use her magic to seemingly stun his godfather Sirius Black and cause him to stumble back and into the mysterious veil.

He was mad at Bellatrix, he was mad at himself for causing Sirius to suffer for his actions. He was so mad that when Remus tried to stop him from going after Sirius his magic seemed to come alive or perhaps it was brute strength? All he knews was he escaped the arms of Remus Lupin ran after Sirius into the veil.

That wasn't a good idea.

Perhaps it was brave to some to run into the archway that just screamed danger but to others it was foolish, and right now Harry was feeling foolish.

It was the oddest sensation going through the veil he felt hands that were seemingly dragging him somewhere and all around him he saw pitch blackness. His limbs were incapable of moving and he was quickly losing the ability to breathe as if something heavy was crushing his lungs.

And then he heard it...

_"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please-I'll do anything!"_

_"Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"_

He was hearing his dead parents while he was probably dying himself. He wasn't sure if that was cruel or comforting.

And in what felt like hours the voices repeated themselves until finally Harry began to see a bright light and his mouth had to twitch in an upwards smile perhaps that was heaven?

He noticed that at sometime the hands that were dragging him were no longer there.

Just as he was about to get near the light though he felt the coldest sensation of his life, even colder than a Hogwarts ghost passing through your body, heck he could remember being outside the Dursleys' house during winter with the little clothes they gave him and this was still colder.

And the frightening thing about it was that the cold sensation he felt had hands. Just when he thought he got rid of those guys, but this one seemed worse.

Gripping so tightly yet seemingly lightly at the same time if that was even possible onto his shoulder he knew that even if he could move his body he couldn't escape.

Exhaustion seemed to overtake him, he closed his eyes and knew no more.

* * *

A young teenage girl with black hair in a long ponytail with brown eyes was currently inside the forest nearby her home riding her horse. Her mother never seemed to let her leave the castle that much but after a fight and words were exchanged that hopefully never of them meant the young woman went off into the forest in anger because of her mother. Oh, she thought about running away for a good minute but she couldn't do that as much as she said otherwise she did love her mother.

She dismounted her horse and then began to scream out in rage because of her mother, ooh how that woman infuriated her. When suddenly she heard it amidst her own screaming she heard a loud whooshing sound, followed by an equally loud thumping sound as if something had been dropped. And it was close by if she heard it correctly.

She began to wonder what that sound was until she heard a painful groan. So it was a person!

Mounting her horse again she decided to following the groaning voice she stumbled upon an _interesting _thing.

At the tallest oak tree in the forest at it's base lay a boy slumped over probably around her own age with messy raven hair a pair of glasses over his closed eyes and a scar of some sort she could make out showing a bit from his forehead, though his hair seemed to be covering most of it. And he had the oddest attire if he was indeed a peasant like she assumed he was, because she had never seen a royal wear garbs like that.

But perhaps the most pressing issue was the fact that his right shoulder seemed to be bleeding and his skin was beginning to go paler.

Quickly rushing over to the boy she began slapping his cheeks lightly to wake him up, it was never good to stay asleep when you're hurt like that.

She saw him open his eyes and she had to admit they were quite breathtaking they were colored like green emeralds and she could've gotten lost in them for days if it was another time.

_"Sir, sir stay awake now. We need to go get help you're hurt"_

She didn't think he understood her because his eyes seemed glazed and disoriented, so probably a concussion if she had to guess.

_"_Where's Sirius? _Where are we? And who are you?" _Seemed to be the only thing he could ask in his injured and concussed state. She would have time to wonder why his accent was so weird later.

Trying to keep him awake she responded back so he wouldn't fall back asleep and would have something to focus on.

"_Well, we're in the enchanted forest I've never heard of a Sirius before but perhaps my mother or father would know, and my name is Regina." _

_"Lovely name that is, my name is Harry now if you don't mind I'm going to take a nap."_ the now named boy said before his head fell back and he was out like a candle.

The adrenaline must have kicked in because Regina managed to drag and place Harry onto her horse and she sped off out of the forest back to the castle for some healers, wondering if he was going to be okay, and what her parents would say about this boy she saved.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So I've always been a fan of this site but never got around to posting my own story until now.**

**Would like to hear feedback from the viewers let me know what I can improve on tell me if i'm doing alright with the story. **

**Harry will be different from how the book portrays him simply because I no longer own the copies of the series anymore ****unfortunately and also because of what transpires in the story and I hope that comes across well.**

**Thanks for reading everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pilot

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Once Upon A Time or Harry Potter, would be lovely if I did but then it wouldn't be as good. All the characters belong to their respectful owners.

**Warning:** The story will follow the transcript of the original episode with some minor tweaks to fit Harry into there and he won't be in every scene mind you, but Emma and Harry are the main characters. This story is rated M for swearing, alcohol, and lemons if I ever get that far.

**This may seem similar to** **"Emma's unexpected Once Upon a time" by the author Ice and Fire dragon who is a good author that actually got me into this crossover genre after reading their story which i totally recommend you check out if you haven't read it before, but I would like to say that I'm not copying them but I am taking his idea of using the transcript and placing Harry in there. Everything else is coming from my own brain.**

**Now on with the story dearies! *Rumpelstiltskin laugh***

* * *

A hazel eyed, light skinned, curly blonde haired woman wearing a pink dress kicked off her heels she wore for her date earlier in the night as she walked through her door. Honestly what a douchebag, his wife bailed him out of jail after embezzling his employer and skipping town and then he goes on another date with a woman hoping to get lucky.

As she flipped on the lights she was greeted with the sight of her British roommate Harry Evans messy black hair, emerald eyes, and the scar on his forehead that he's had since childhood according to him, with his white untucked shirt, brown blazer, and jeans. sitting there with a sympathetic smile and cake that read Happy 28th Birthday Emma Swan.

"Hello Harry, not out with any of the girls tonight?" She asked sarcastically.

"Emma why I'm offended that you would think I would miss your birthday. We've been friends for years why would I not want to be with my special girl." He told her while setting the cake down on the table and walking behind her and starting to massage her shoulders gently.

She had to roll her eyes at her childhood friend it seems even on her birthday he couldn't help himself but flirt.

"Now Ms. Swan I bought a cake for you it has candles and looks delicious and I think you should blow out the candles, make a wish, and we could go into the bedroom and have a magical night of our own." All the while laying soft kisses on her neck

He knew just how to push her buttons but she wouldn't give in just like that so she pushed him away and gave him a light glare being the signal for him to stop.

Throwing his arms up in surrender he plopped himself onto the couch, "Okay, okay you win but I insist you take the cake I made it myself. Now go make a wish birthday girl."

Throwing a quick grateful smile at him she closed her eyes, made her wish (...), and blew out the candles.

She looked at the cake covered with frosting hungrily and say what you want about Harry's personality but the man knew how to cook. It was honestly a surprise he didn't open a restaurant.

Before she had a chance to get to it though a doorbell sound was heard signifying someone was at the door.

"Want me to get it?" Harry asked

"No you just go the kitchen and start cutting the cake I'm hungry, I got the door."

Neither of them were expecting company tonight especially not her so imagine her surprise when she opened the door and saw a little kid probably only 10 with a backpack, a coat, and a scarf. "Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yeah. Who Are You?"

His next words stunned her

"My name's Henry I'm your son." The boy said with a smile.

Next thing she knew the kid pushed right past her.

"Whoa! Hey, kid! Kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?" She asked not believing for a second this kid was hers I mean he was supposed to be with some family not here.

"Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me."

Time seemed to freeze for a good second while she processed what he said. In the next second panic started to set in. She had to do something before she started to do something that she was best at...running.

…Give me a minute.

She rushed into the bathroom closed the door and began to breathe heavily to calm herself down.

"Hey, you have any juice? Never mind, found some." She heard Henry ask.

This couldn't be happening! But it had to be! There's no way that anyone else would know that. Nope. Nope. Not her kid. Yep denial would get her through this...hopefully.

Exiting the bathroom the kid turned to her after drinking her orange juice right from the jug.

"You know, we should probably get going."

"Going where?"

"I want you to come home with me." The kid replied with a smile as if i was the most normal thing in the world.

Nope, nope she wasn't doing this. "Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops."

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother."

"Yep."

Kid was smart she had to give him that."You're not going to do that."

"Try me."

Oh so the kid thought he could play this game with her? No way.

"You're pretty good. But here's the thing – there's not a lot I'm great at in life. I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying and you, kid, are."

Just as she started to dial 911 though she was interrupted.

"Ah, Emma I realize I was in the kitchen for about 5 minutes but mind explaining who this kid is?" Harry asked with a confused expression.

"Hi! I'm Henry and I'm Emma's kid who are you?"

"My name is Harry but I'm sorry whose your parent again?"

"Emma is-"

Cutting him off "Calling the cops now because you really shouldn't be here"

"Wait… Please don't call the cops. Please, come home with me." He begged with wide eyes.

She knew she would probably regret it but even if this was her son or no she couldn't just had to take the kid home it was the least she could do.

"Where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke? Seriously?"

"Mmhmm."

"Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

"You coming Harry?" She asked, he had been awfully quiet it was almost disturbing because she usually had such a hard time shutting him up.

"Yeah sure why not. Besides I want to get to know your kid." He said with a smile and ruffling Henry's hair much to the displeasure of the child.

Emma grabbed her red leather jacket and her keys and the trio left the apartment to her car.

* * *

**(Time Skip 1 Hour)**

Even though Harry agreed to come with them he had to admit hanging in the back of Emma's yellow VW beetle car was quite dull. He had tried to get information out of Emma's alleged son but the most he had been able to worm out of him so far was that he was interested in comics.

And even though it wasn't spoken whenever Harry had asked about his friends the kid would quickly dodge the question leading him to believe that he didn't have many.

Emma seemed to want to get his over as quick as possible so she wasn't stopping the car, much to the disappointment of a hungry Henry.

"So you want us to believe that every story in that book actually happened?" questioned Harry.

"Yes, because it's true and you're in the book" He said pointedly while looking at Emma.

Okay a 10 year old still believing in fairy tales and thinking that Emma was in that said book...something is definitely wrong seemed to be the thought agreed by the two adults in the car.

Emma couldn't keep silent on the matter and said the first thing that came to her mouth which in hindsight may have been harsh to say to a child. "Oh, kid. You've got problems."

"Yep. And you're going to fix them."

* * *

**(Enchanted Forest Past)**

As the guard of the dungeon led Prince charming and Snow White who were covered with cloaks to cover their faces to the prisoner he told them what to do.

Stay out of the light. And don't let him know your name because if he has it he has power over you.

"Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you." demanded the guard

"No, you don't. They do." He said quickly dismissing the guard.

"Snow White and Prince Charming… *giggles* You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes."

More giggling ensued from the green skinned man behind the bars as the duo removed their cloaks.

"That's much better."

Taking the lead Charming began speaking, "We've come to ask you about the…"

"Yes! Yes! I know why you're here!" Interrupted the Imp loudly in either a crazed tone or angry one it was quite difficult to tell with him. But his voice lowered and he again spoke, "You want to know about the Queen's threat."

"Tell us what you know." Snow demanded.

"Ooh, tense, aren't we? Fear not! For I can ease your mind. But… It's going to cost you something in return." He said teasingly with a smile.

"No! He's just a waste of time." Said Charming trying to pull Snow away from the cell as she walked closer being antagonized by him.

"What do you want?"

"Oh… The name of your unborn child?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as if he was asking for something like milk from a neighbor.

"Absolutely not!" Charming said in anger.

"Deal!" Said Snow ignoring his outburst. "What do you know?"

"The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon, you'll all be in a prison. Just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last!" His voice rang with fake exuberance. That changed though when he spoke again his voice getting grimmer, "No more happy endings."

"What can we do?"

"We can't do anything."

"Who can?"

"That little thing, growing inside your belly." He said while putting in arm outside the cell and pointing his hand at her swollen pregnant stomach.

Just as he was about to touch her though he pulled back almost having his arm cut off from Charmings sword.

"Next time, I cut it off." He threatened.

"Tsk tsk. The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and a final battle will begin." He began laughing madly after that

"We heard enough. We're leaving." Said Charming ushering her away from the man

"Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal! I need her name! I want her name!" Rumpelstiltskin screamed angrily at them.

"Her? It's a boy." Charming told him.

"Missy… Missy… You know I'm right. Tell me, what's her name?"

Knowing that even though the man was locked up she knew awful things happened to those who broke his deals she responded back to him, "Emma. Her name is Emma."

"Emma…" He repeated with a smile and a distant look in his eye.

* * *

**(Storybrooke)**

After driving for hours the trio finally arrived in Storybrooke, so it was understandable as to why Harry and Emma were ticked off now that they had arrived and Henry wouldn't tell them the address where he lived so that they could drop him off then get some rest for the night.

"Look, it's been a long night and it's almost… 8:15?"

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here."

"What?" Both the adults asked with confusion.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

"Okay yeah, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here." Emma stated with sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, and now they're trapped." Henry replied ignoring the sarcasm.

"Henry you seem nice and all but come on that's way too far-fetched." Said Harry trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?" She asked barely repressing a chuckle.

"It's true!" He insisted.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" Emma asked the obvious question.

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen." Henry told them.

"Henry!" There conversation was interrupted by a curly red headed man with glasses clearly walking a spotted dalmatian dog "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Archie." Henry assured the older man.

"Who're they?" The now named man Archie asked.

"We're just giving the boy a ride home." Harry replied with a smile.

"She's my mom and this is her roomate, Archie."

"Oh." The man seemed shocked for a moment at the admission of Henry telling him that this was his mother but he quickly composed himself. "I See, well my name is Archie Hopper, nice to meet you two." The man said with a smile and shaking both their hands.

"Say, Archie do you know where he lives?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just, ah, right up on Mifflin street. The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

Both of their eyebrows went up at that bit of information that he was the Mayor's child.

"You're the Mayor's kid?" Emma asked in an angry tone that Harry was quite used to after knowing her so long.

Henry seemed to shrink and his eyes seemed to be fascinated with his shoes "Uh, maybe."

Archie decided to ask a question that had been bothering him today before the took Henry home "Hey, where were you today, Henry? Because you missed your session."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip." Henry responded clearly lying very badly at it because all 3 of them could tell he was.

Archie crouched down and spoke in a nice but chastising voice "Henry. What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

Getting a little weirded out she decided to quickly end this conversation, "Oookay. Well, we really should be getting him home."

"Yeah, sure. Well, listen. Um. Have a good night and, uh, you be good, Henry." Said Archie as he left the trio.

"So that's your shrink." Emma asked quickly.

"I'm not crazy." Said Henry quickly figuring out where she was heading with that.

"Didn't say that. Just, he doesn't seem 'cursed' to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you."

"He's the one who needs help because he doesn't know."

"That he's a fairy tale character?" Harry asked.

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are." He told the duo.

She did a quick scoff at that. "Convenient. Alright, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket."

"Right, the lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit."

"I'm not Pinocchio!"

"Course you're not. Because that would be ridiculous." Harry nudged her gently to get her to stop from bursting out into laughter. It may be silly to them but it wasn't nice to laugh at Henry even if he was a little bit out of his head.

* * *

**(Enchanted Forest Past)**

"I say we fight!" said charming while standing and looking at the round table before him.

"Fighting is a bad idea. Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything." Said a green cricket that was wearing clothes a hat and had a cane.

"Then how many wars has a clear conscience won? Charming asked rhetorically We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse." He told them.

"Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?" Asked one of the 7 dwarves.

"Absolutely not he's screwed over each one of us, some of us more than once." Said a man sitting in one of the chairs surrounding the table with black messy hair a scar on his forehead and emerald eyes dressed with a dirtied white shirt, that was covered by a dark emerald vest that seemed riddles with pockets, and silk pants that were a bit covered by his dark brown boots. Harry Potter or the Grand Mage as known by the commoners or the other kingdoms.

"Be that as it may I've already sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something."

"There's no point. The future is written." Spoke Snow White already accepting their fate.

"No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose." Charming spoke to everyone but was mostly telling that to himself Harry noticed.

"Maybe it can." Snow spoke again softly while avoiding eye-contact with everyone.

Charming took her hand and spoke, "No. No, not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child. She will be the savior." He insisted.

The group was interrupted by the doors opening loudly and several of their guards bringing in a large tree accompanied by the Blue Fairy.

"What the hell is this?" Prince Charming demanded.

"Our only hope of saving that child." the fairy told them as she flew in closer.

"A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing." Another one of the seven dwarves spoke Grumpy to be exact.

Rising from his chair Harry walked over to the tree and began inspecting it. "It's covered in magic." Harry mumbled mostly to himself but the others could still hear him. "This is the last enchanted tree in the whole forest isn't it?" Harry questioned the fairy.

"Yes and if we fashion it into a vessel, it can ward off any curse. Geppetto we can't risk any more magic being used on the tree incase it would break from too much magic power so we need it to be hand built, can you build such a thing?" She asked.

"Me and my boy, we can do it." The old man assured the group while he patted Pinocchios head.

"This will work. We all must have faith." That seemed to bring smiles to everyone faces but Harry knew something was up there's no way Geppetto would have time to build the transport for everyone and it would require too much power so he wasn't as shocked as the rest of them when she spoke again. "There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is, indeed, powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one."

* * *

**(Storybrooke)**

When they got to the address where Henry lived even they had to admit it was impressive for a mayor. It was a huge white house that looked like it had many rooms in it clearly the mayor had a luxurious lifestyle.

"Please don't take me back there." Begged Henry as they got closer to the house.

"Henry I'm sure your parents are worried about you they need to know you're all right. Harry told the boy gently.

The kid lashed out for a second, "I don't have parents. Just a mom and she's evil."

"Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" Asked Emma.

"She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to." Henry told them in a low sad voice that was heartbreaking.

Kneeling down to the boy Harry spoke softly, "Hey kid I think you're mom really does love you, all mothers love their children I bet she just doesn't know how to express it."

They were interrupted by the door to the house opening and the two people who came walking out.

A beautiful woman in a smart grey colored dress enveloped him into a hug. She has short neck length black hair, brown eyes and she had to be in her early 30's, "Henry! Henry… Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She questioned frantically while trying to assess the situation of her son being back and the two strangers.

Henry glared at her and said, "I found my real mom." He ran into the house to get away from his adoptive mother.

It was awkward for a few seconds while the mayor tried to compose herself and the others were wishing they were anywhere but here.

After staring at her for a while she asked, "Y-you're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi…" Emma said awkwardly.

The guy that had followed the mayor out decided to leave this awkward and heated conversation he said in an Irish accent, "I'll just go…check on the lad. Make sure he's alright."

The mayors eyes then turned to the other person that brought her son home, "I assume you're the father then?"

Which was quickly answered by Emma and Harry. "No!" "Yep"

Emma turned to Harry as if he was insane. "No you're not!"

"Are you sure Emma, are you really sure? I seem to remember waking up one morning ten years ago in your bed" Harry teased.

Emma slapped him on the arm. "I told you nothing happened! you need to let that go."

"Well then I apologize Madam...?" Harry asked.

"Mills, Regina Mills." She said her mood slightly lightened by the banter between the two, it was kinda funny.

"Well then Ms. Mills, as I was saying I apologize but it appears I am not the father but rather just a friend." Harry said with a smile, his plan had worked to ease off some of the tension in the area.

"How would like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" She asked them with a kind smile.

"Got anything stronger?" Emma and Harry asked at the same time as if they were twins.

* * *

**(Storybrooke)**

Emma decided to ask the million dollar question while Regina poured them drinks. "How did he find me?"

"No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

"You were told right." She admitted.

"And the father?"

"There was one."

"Do I need to be worried about him?" Regina asked.

"No he won't be a problem." Harry told her.

"Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan? Or you Mr..?" She asked questionably

"Potter, and no you don't need to be worried about either of us, we were just dropping him off." He told the woman.

"Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine." Said the man from earlier as he came walking down the stairs.

"Thank you, Sheriff."

She led them upstairs to her study.

"I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him."

"Kid's having a rough time. It happens."

Harry and Emma sat down and got comfy on the couch while drinking.

"You have to understand. Ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?" Regina asked.

"Uh, I keep busy, yeah."

"Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push for order. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?" Regina asked with a bit of hurt in her voice with the way Henry treated her and general curiousness.

"No, you just...want what's best for him, and that's what a mother should do." Harry told her kindly.

"I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing." Emma said as well.

"What fairy tale thing?"

"Oh, you know. His book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket." Emma said with a chuckle at the kid's wild imagination.

"I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about." Regina told her blankly.

"You know what? It's none of my business. He's your kid. And we really should be heading back." Emma admitted while taking another sip.

"Of course." She said as she led them out of the house.

As Harry is waiting inside the car Emma looks up the house one last time and sees Henry watching her from the behind the curtain in his window, where he quickly moves away from after being caught.

"You sure about this?" Harry asked while Emma started the car.

She sighed, "Yeah, he doesn't need me I'm sure Regina can give him a better life anyway."

Harry not knowing what to say just gave her a sad sympathetic smile as they began to drive in the night rain away from Storybrooke.

As they got closer to the town line though Harry looked beneath his seat after hearing a loud bumping sound and reached underneath his seat and pulled out the book Henry was reading earlier. He laughed at the cleverness of it, now they had to go back.

Emma took her eyes off the road and shook her head in disbelief after seeing what he was holding. "Sneaky bastard."

"Emma the road!" Harry exclaimed as he saw what was in front of the car. A big grey wolf.

Emma gasped and then began to try to swerve the car only for them to knock into the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign.

Harry hit his head against the dashboard hard and Emma hit the window to her left as they slipped into unconsciousness they heard the wolf howl.

* * *

**(Enchanted Forest Past)**

Snow White watched geppetto and his son work on the vessel for her and Emma's transportation "I don't want to do this." Snow white said in a voice cracked with emotion as she turned to Prince Charming.

"It has to be you." He spoke like a defeated man.

"I'm not leaving you."

"It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse." He told her.

"He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday." She said trying to make him understand.

"What's twenty eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You'll save me as I did you." He said trying to reassure her with his words and with his kiss.

Suddenly she backed off from the kiss as if she had been struck.

"What is it?" He asked in worry.

She gasped as the pain started to set in. "The Baby… She's coming."

* * *

**(In Other Part Of Castle Still Enchanted Forest Past)**

"Dear I've won there's no point in fighting it face the facts this curse is just too powerful."

Harry turned around and smiled sarcastically at his mirror where the face of the Evil Queen Regina was looking at him with a smug smirk on her face.

"You know me Regina never was much of a quitter I'm sure there's a way to stop this." He would love for what he said to be true but Harry had to give it to Regina she was smart and ambitious and this curse was the culmination of all her efforts, and the only way for this to be stopped was for the Charming's baby, or atleast that's what Rumpelstiltskin said and he himself had no clue how to stop it so they would have to trust the man.

However going off the word of that man just left a bad taste in his mouth, as well as some bad memories of some deals he's heard about with trickery as well as his own many years ago.

She merely chuckled enjoying the brave front he was putting up "Oh I wouldn't say that was true Harry I seem to remember you quitting once upon a time."

"Well we seem to have different memories because I recall I didn't quit when there was nothing to start with in the first place so I couldn't have given up on anything." He just knew this would get a reaction out of her and he wasn't surprised when she started her angry rant. Ah memories.

"Do you have any idea of what I could do to you Harry? I could make your life so horrible. I could make you a slave if I wanted! I would find it quite funny, and I'm sure if you could remember the reason for it though you would hate me so much."

Taking a moment to choose his words carefully knowing it would be his last words he would say to this woman that he would remember from this life for quite some time if Rumpelstiltskin was to be believed he said, "Regina I don't think you have it in you to do something like that. We have too much history, people may say you're even but I know better. Regina you are determined, stubborn, and I'll admit you've gotten cruel over the years but could you do really do that to me after everything we've been through?"

He watched her carefully and for a split second he saw it appear on her face confliction. Just like that though it was gone and that same smirk that had been pissing him off was back.

"Then you don't know me at all dear. I will have my happy ending and that includes you out of my life."

And then the a green smoke blew over the land enveloping it and Harry Potter knew no more.

* * *

**(Storybrooke)**

Harry awoke to find himself in a jail cell which was always fun. It took him a few moments to remember the events of last night though and when he did he shot up from his supine position with a massive headache.

"Finally awake?" A familiar amused voice spoke.

He looked up and saw Emma looking at him on the other side of the cell.

"So why am I in here? Because the last thing I remember was you crashing the car so it doesn't make any sense as to why I'm here and you're out there."

She looked a bit sheepish when she responded, "Well we actually got released hours ago."

"And you didn't think to wake me up?" He asked with an eyebrow twitching.

"You looked tired." Was her nonchalant answer.

"Is this payback?" He asked with a deadpan.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about Harry." She spoke while putting a hand over her heart mockingly.

Graham entered the room interrupting the duo and unlocked the cell letting him go, and after thanking the man they left the office.

* * *

**(Enchanted Forest Past)**

Snow White managed to deliver her healthy baby girl however that caused some problems...

"The wardrobe… It only takes one." Spoke Snow to Prince Charming as she suddenly came to the realization.

They could hear loud banging outside signaling that Regina's army had arrived.

"Then our plan has failed. At least we're together." Said Charming trying to look on the bright side of this bad news.

"No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe." Said Snow desperately. She didn't want her child to grow up without her mother or father but they didn't have a choice Emma was the only way to even break the curse and if Emma was cursed who knows what Regina would do to her.

"Are you out of your mind?" Charming asked.

"No, it's the only way. You have to save her." She pleaded.

"No, no, no. You don't know what you're saying."

"No, I do. We have to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance. "

They both knew it was true but this was their baby...they would never see her grow up she would already be an adult by the time they would see her again. But they had to... for everyone and for Emma.

"Goodbye, Emma…" Snow whispered with tears running down her face as she kissed Emma lightly on the forehead.

Knowing they were short on time Charming put Emma protectively in his arms kissed his wife goodbye, and grabbed his sword.

He fought off two guards in the hallway only managing to get his shoulder nicked. He busted open the door put Emma into the tree took one last look at her before whispering, "Find us…" before closing the door and saying goodbye to his daughter.

He was attacked by more guards though and got stabbed through his stomach and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was the guards breaking into the tree but not finding anything in there. It worked.

* * *

**(Enchanted Forest Past)**

Snow who had heard the sounds of a fight had managed to pick herself up and get to where she last heard the sounds she was expecting many things but what she wasn't expecting to see was her lover on the ground near death or already dead. "No, no! No! No! No! Please… Please come back to me."

She tried true loves kiss twice hoping it would heal him but it didn't work.

"Oh, don't worry dear. In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him." Said Regina as she walked into the room and she was utterly delighted with what she did oh sure she didn't kill Snow but this-this was even better. Oooh she just couldn't keep that smile off her face she had finally won.

"Why did you do this?" Snow asked in a sad empty voice lacking much emotion.

"Because this is my happy ending." And it really was so many years and finally she made that bitch suffer like she did, now she could be happy again.

"The child?" She asked the guards as she turned around when she heard them coming.

"Gone. It was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found." The

"Where is she?" Regina demanded in anger.

"She got away…" Snow was smiling now she couldn't help it her baby girl survived and as a mother she was so thankful for that. "You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win."

"We'll see about that." Regina said with a laugh. Oh yes it would be nice to have the child, maybe even raise her herself and turn her against her mother, oh that would be fun but alas she could still be happy with this the curse was coming, she had won.

"Where are we going?" Snow asked in fear.

"Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine." She spoke victoriously while the glass shattered around them and the curse got closer.

The green smoke enveloped the room and the Charming's, Regina, and the inhabitants of the castle of the Enchanted Forest and beyond were whisked away.

* * *

**(Storybrooke)**

"So we're staying right?" Harry asked while nursing his head injury that he was pretty sure was a concussion.

"Yes Harry I've already explained it 3 times now" Said Emma in an annoyed and exhausted voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry you see I have a possible concussion over here from an injury my "friend" caused and that same friend left me in prison while I had said injury instead of taking me to the hospital." Harry said annoyed.

Emma sighed. "Look Harry I said I was sorry okay, if I had known it was that serious I would have taken you to the doctors instead of leaving u there." It was true even though she and Harry often joked around and liked to mess with each other she would never wish to cause him serious harm.

They drove in silence for a while until they pulled into "Granny's Bed and Breakfast"

"The kid finally got to you huh?" Harry asked in a kind and serious voice.

"Look I-I just want to make sure he's well cared for okay I don't fully trust Regina something is up." Emma admitted.

She jumped slightly when he gave her a quick warm hug "Well then I think he is incredibly lucky to have someone like you watching out for him. And if you need any help I'm at your service." She had a small blush on her face is was moments like this where at time she honestly thought that she and Harry could...

"Not like I have anything better to do anyway it's your car, I don't have mine." He said in a jovial tone completely ruining the mood.

"Thank you Evans." She said walking out of the car and entering the house without looking behind her, already knowing Harry was trailing behind her.

When they got in though they began to hear voices.

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again." Said a voice with an authoritative ring to it.

"I should have moved to Boston." Said another voice that was laced with frustration and anger.

They didn't have to wait long to find out who it was because the two people arguing came walking down the steps.

The authoritative voice turned out to be an elderly woman with grey hair and green eyes. She has reading glasses around her neck and was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a purple knitted sweater.

The angry voice turned out to be a young woman around there own age maybe a few years younger. If Harry had to use one word to describe her it would be "hot." She has brown hair with some kind of red dye in it that went a bit past her shoulders, green eyes and a cute face.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard." Harry had to smirk at that one, looks like Grandma could still tell a few jokes.

Deciding she had enough of being ignored and would rather just go to sleep after the long night she asked, "Excuse me? I'd like a room."

"Really? The older woman seems surprised for a moment before continuing. Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square but, as friends do, I'll wave it." She said all this while bustling around looking for something, which turned out to be resident inn book.

Now are you two sharing a room or will it be separate? The older woman asked.

"Oh you know shari-" Harry was cut off by Emma putting her hand on his mouth and smiling at the older woman, "separate, and square is fine please"

"Now, what's the names?"

"Swan, Emma Swan and Evans, Harry Evans."

"Well you two have lovely names." Said an older gentleman that they never even heard enter who was dressed very businesslike who had brown hair with grey streaks in it, and a brown eye color.

"Thanks." Emma and Harry responded oddly.

The old woman's mood seemed to have soured as she pulled out some money with a rubber band around it, "It's all here."

"Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you." He said as he took the money from her. You enjoy your stay…Harry...Emma."

"Sooo that was creepy." Said Harry as soon as the man left.

"Who's that?" Emma decided to ask.

"Mr. Gold. He owns this place." The brown haired woman spoke with a tinge of fear in her voice.

"The inn?"

"No, the town." The older woman said with some trepidation but she managed to brighten up as she asked, "So, how long will you be with us?"

"A week. Just a week." Emma told her

"Great. Welcome to Storybrooke." The older woman said as she gave them both keys.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Wow got to say this was interesting to write. when the first came in and I started getting story followers I instantly started writing scenes but I tend to have a problem where I can't get myself to focus on something so even if I wanted to write I tried to find anything else to do.

**Why didn't Regina recognize Harry? What happened in their past to make it so strained? How did Harry end up outside of Storybrooke? Those answer probably won't be answered for a while**

I got to say I had alot of fun writing the enchanted forest scenes with Harry in them that just flowed easily so you can be sure there will be more of those. it was the transcripting part and adding Harry into those scene where I was just like ugh I don't want to do this.

I thank you all for reviewing my last chapter and following/favoriting it.

To answer one of the reviews by **The** **Lady of the Land **the reason I had the dialogue in italics was because my eyes were able to see the dialogue better so when I was editing I didn't have to read the entire thing over I was just looking at the dialogue I wanted to fix but I fixed the problem for this chapter! I will be going back to my 1st chapter and fixing that mistake though eventually.

I will not be writing out every enchanted forest scene that would take way to much time and would just make me hate writing in general. I only wrote the Charming/Snow scenes because I wanted to show how Emma was born and what happened to her because she is one of the main characters.

If you have any questions feel free to send me a PM or drop a review.

Sorry for that long authors note.


End file.
